Just a Regular Anbu
by HBGB UwU
Summary: Naruto is put into anbu. Join him on him and his limited friends adventures
1. The beginning

**Yo. I really don't know how to describe my story. I never been good at that kind of stuff so you'll just have to take it in as you go. Naruto is not the Kyuubi jinjuriki. This is an Anbu Naruto fic though so you can expect him to join it this chapter or next. Anyway enjoy the read. Also when naruto speaks think like he's speaking like Tobi from canon when he's with deidra.**

 **I don't own naruto if I did you wouldn't be reading this**

Line break

Naruto!" Naruto was woken up to the sound of his name. Naruto looked up to see a very annoyed Iruka glaring at him.

"What have I said about sleeping in my class Naruto?" Iruka said scolding the red head.

"Aww but the desk is so comfy Iruka-sensei." He said with a pout on his face. Iruka just sighed and continued his lecture.

After that was over Iruka announced the Genin exam were tomorrow. "And if you don't pass you can always try next year." The bell rang at the end of his little speech. All kids were immediately out the door hoping to rid themselves of the boredom that comes with Iruka's lectures. All except one.

"Naruto you should get home to study for the test."

"Aww but studying is borwing." He said with a pout.

Iruka just sighed and looked at the still seated boy. He had red hair and grey eyes his face had no defining features and an overall plain face. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with fingerless gloves. He wore forearm guards underneath the long sleeves of his shirt. He wore Anbu style pants and black shinobi sandals.

"Did you get the Bunshin yet?" Iruka smirked as the boy scowled and childishly mumbled about mean teachers and leat the room. Iruka just sighed and went back to grading homework till his mind drifted to Naruto.

Naruto was a talented child. He was a self taught orphan who acted very childish but was very dealdly. He excelled at anything that involved sharp things. His taijutsu was medicore and ninjutsu was his worse. He could perform the Kamawari and henge but for the life of himself could not do a bunshin. Every time he did it it either just didn't work or it just died. He honestly didn't know how Naruto was going to pass the exam. Maybe he could ask the Hokage to give him a pass any way. Shaking his head of Naruto Iruka went back to grading.

Line break

Naruto stood in his apartment contemplating on what to do about the bunshin. He didn't know why he couldn't do one and it annoyed him to no end.

Maybe he should see if the Hokage could help him. But he's probably busy. He's not the only one who can't do a bunshin but they have Kage Bunshin! Guess being the daughter of the Hokage has its perks. ' _Maybe I could ask lord third.'_ Naruto thought to himself. ' _Not like the geezer has anything better to do.'_

Line break

Today was the day of the Genin Exams. Naruto walked in nervous. He thought the third would have a bunshin technique or a tip but he said all his techniques were to taxing. ' _Psh I don't need it any way I pass this exam without help.'_ He said with determination.

Time skip to Narutos exam

Naruto was awoken by his name being called for the ninjutsu test. He did well on the written... or he could have failed it miserably. Now the weapons portion oh boy. Naruto passed with flying colors hitting all bullseyes with extreme ease, cause if there's one thing he's good at it's useing weapons.

Anyway Naruto walked into the exam room. To say he was nervous would be to say he slightly liked sharp objects. Which would be an extreme understatement. Iruka spoke up.

"Alright Naruto all we need you to do is perform the kamawari, henge, and bunshin."

Naruto nodded and kamawaried as Iruka's assistant Mizuki threw a dull kunai at him instead hitting Iruka who now stood in Naruto's place.

Iruka's gained a tick mark as he replaced Naruto and himself so they were in thier original position.

"Good job Naruto." Said Mizuki as he was trying to stifle a laugh.

Naruto just stood there whistling innocently. Iruka cleared his throat.

"Alright Naruto would you please perform the henge."

Naruto nodded and henge into Iruka then began to childishly flail his arms around and said

"Look at me I'm Iruka-sensei!" He said with his usual happy childish voice.

Iruka's tick mark just got bigger and Mizuki was on the floor laughing. Iruka through a kunai wanting to teach the brat a lesson but was surprised when Naruto dodged it and said

"Your going to have to try harder than that to kill me Iruka-sensei.l" Naruto mocked in his childish voice.

Iruka just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at his failed attempt to kill his most annoying student.

"Alright now you just have to do the bunshin Naruto." Said Mizuki

Naruto paled. He forgot about that. Nervous but determined Naruto went through the hand seals for the bunshin. The result was a dead looking Naruto appearing in a poof of smoke. Iruka just sighed sadly. Naruto May be annoying at times but not being able to become a ninja cause one jutsu was just wrong. But he didn't make the rules.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail."

"Naruto will just have to try even harder." Said Naruto

Line break

"Anyone that interest you?" Asked the Fouth Hokage. He was dressed in his usual outfit. His question was directed to an Anbu with a Dragon mask. They were both looking into a crystal ball at the newest graduating class.

"Not many of interest." Responded the Anbu captain. Then some caught his eye. "Who's that?"

He asked pointing at a kid with red hair.

"Ah that's Naruto he's the only one in his class that didn't pass. He only excels at shurikenjutsu."

"Hmm I need to test something."He said then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Line break

Dragon reappeared outside the academy as the children were departing. Looking around he saw Naruto talking to himself and doing wild hand motions. Shaking his head at the kids antics he moved to follow him as he left. Eventually leading to a normal looking apartment building. Watching the red head go inside he followed suit. He watched as the child walked up the stairs and down the hall.

Stopping at his door Naruto opened it and slipped inside. He walked around his apartment. His apartment was pretty bare being pretty small in size and everything being one room. His bed was to the right of the door, it had black sheets with red pillows. The kitchen was to the left. The kitchen being just a oven microwave, and sick with about foot feet of counter top with a dinning table right next to it. The rest of it was just the living room.

His entire apartment was clean. He liked it that way.

' _Though if I become a ninja next time I could move into a bigger apartment. But would be harder to clean and maintain.Bu-'_ He's thoughts were cut short by a knock on his door. Suspicious as to why someone was knocking on his door, he opened it slowly. Only to be sent to the ground as someone barelled through the doorway.

They were wearing all black and had a mask over his face. The attacker pulled out a kunai and rushed him. Pulling out his own kunai Naruto blocked the kunai.

"Aww does the assassin want to kill Naruto? That's not very nice." Naruto said with a childish pout.

The assassin didn't respond instead jumping back while throwing down a smoke bomb.

"Yay! Naruto loves hide n seek!" Naruto said while throwing a kunai at an outline in the smoke. The attacker just deflected the kunai. Naruto rushes him with a kunai in both hands. The figure blocked both kunai then jumped back. He then spoke.

"Impressive for a failure."

"*sniffle* That was mean assassin-kun."

Deciding to not drag the fight out any longer the attacker rushed again but when Naruto went to stab the charging attacker his attack went right through him as the attacker shimmered out of existence. He then felt a sharp pain in his neck and his world went black.

Line break

Dragon was impressed. The kid was good if not a little odd. He wondered how Tenzo would react to him being on his squad. Meh if Tenzo kills the brat it's not his problem. Snapping himself out of his thoughts dragon put the brat on his back and headed towards Anbu headquarters.

He turned a lot of heads as he was walking through the hallways of the Anbu headquarters. Then again it's not every day you see your commander carrying a kid into the headquarters.

Stopping at an empty room dragon set the kid down inside. Asking another member to watch the kid while he talks with the Hokage.

Line break

Minato sighed as he recalled the talk he had with dragon about the newest Anbu recruit. He was surprised when dragon told him who he picked. Even more so when he remembered he didn't even pass the Genin Exams. Minato sighed and finished the last of his paperwork. He was going to take Mito out for ramen to celebrate her passing the Genin Exams. He could already feel his wallet getting lighter.

 **Annnnd that's a wrap. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter. Ja ne-**


	2. Chapter 2: introduction and training

**Yo! Welcome back to Just a Regular Anbu. I realized my first chapter so I'm gonna try and take more time on future chapters. Anyway I'm gonna stop talking and let y'all read. BTW I will do a pairing just no harem.**

 **Genius Gengus: No, sorry if I confused you. Naruto is an orphan after his parents died on a mission but that and some other details will come later in the story. And as for not keeping there last name he didn't want to be reminded of his parents when he wrote down his name, is called on etc.**

 **Anyway enjoy Chapter 2 of Just a Regular Anbu**

 **Line break**

Naruto opened his eyes then immediately closed them. Glaring at the light on the ceiling. Then everything that happened hit him at once. He failing the exam, him walking home, him getting kidnapped. Naruto shot up and hit his head on the bunk above him. Wait bunk?

"Finally awake are we?"

Naruto instinctively reached for the kunai holester on his left thigh only to find air.

"Aww you took my kunai." He pouted. Then putting on his best puppy eyes asked, "Could I please have one of yours assasin-kun?"

"I'm afraid that won't work on me Naruto." The man stepped into the light. Naruto instantly inspected the man. He wore light gray chest armor with a sleeveless shirt underneath reaching to the top of his neck. He wore black gloves that reached a little past his elbow with light grey arm guards. He also wore black Anbu style pants with a kunai pouch on his right thigh. But what really caught his attention was the white porcelain dragon mask that hid his face.

"Yay! Naruto has been saved" Naruto said as he jumped at the man for a hug only for the man to side step him and let him fall to floor.

"*sniffle* So mean Anbu-kun."

Dragon just sweat dropped at the kids antics. Anyway better get the cat out the bag.

"You weren't kidnapped. That was a test Naruto and you passed with flying colors." Dragon watched as the bipolar boy started jumping up and down.

"Yay I passed. What did I win Anbu-kun." Naruto asked exited to see what his prize is.

"You get to join Anbu." Naruto stopped jumping. Then slumped. Why couldn't it have been a stuffed animal or better yet something sharp.

"Here is your uniform and mask." Said dragon as he unsealed the items from a scroll. Naruto looked at the mask. It was a ferret.

"Hurray I get to be the ferret." Naruto yelled exited he was his favorite animal. Dragon just sweat dropped again and left the boy to change.

A few minutes later Naruto walked out dressed in the standered ANBU Uniform his mask clipped to his belt.

"Follow." Said dragon. Naruto nodded and skipped along side dragon as they walked down the corridor. Dragon just sighed and took another left and walked into a room with all the Anbu sitting around a bonfire.

"LISTEN UP!" Dragon shouted as everyone stopped talking and turned towards him and Naruto. Dragon continued

"This is our newest member, Naruto aka Ferret." Dragon said as he gestured towards Naruto. His statement was met with silence then cheers as everyone began conversating again. A few walked up to Naruto. The first held out a hand

"My name is Tenzo nice to meet you." He said, "I'm guessing your the replacement for our old member."

Naruto shook his hand with glee, "Naruto will do his best to live up to your expectations!" Naruto said. Naruto then saw the sword on his back. Naruto loving everything sharp was immediately behind the man with the blade unsheathed. Testing the sharpness with his finger he found it unsatisfying. Pulling out a whetstone, he was about to sharpen it when it was suddenly grabbed from his hands. He looked up at Tenzo who was glaring at him with watering eyes.

"*sniffle*sniffle* Big meanie." Tenzo just sweat dropped at his subordinate's behavior.

"Well maybe you should ask before taking someone's weapon Naruto-san." Tenzo replied. "Anyway these are your new teammates. I'll let them introduce themselves."

A woman with purple hair and a cat mask, "My name is Yugao naive to meet you Naruto-San." Naruto immediately shout up and shook her hand. His gaze then locked with the sword on back. "Would you like to look at my sword?" Yugao asked. Naruto immediately nodded yes. As she unsheathed the sword Naruto was beginning to resemble a five year old with a sugar high.

Naruto gently took the blade as Yugao passed it to him. Testing the sharpness and finding it satisfactory he began to inspect the blade with sparkling eyes. His eyes roamed over the blade till his gaze stopped on a finger smudge on the blade. He pulled out a cloth from seemingly nowhere and cleaned the smudge. Satisfied with his work his handed the sword back to Yugao.

"Do you use a sword?"asked Yugao as she sheathed the blade. Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto doesn't like katana blades. You can't throwm' very far." Everyone within ear shot sweat dropped.

"Alright it's my turn!" Naruto turned to look at his other teammate. He had black spiky hair and a weasel mask(This is an OC not any canon character). "I'm the super cool and strong Okami!"

"Wow!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes causing every one to sweat drop. Naruto then noticed his mask. "Ha you got a weasel, Ferrets are ten times better than Weasels!"

"Are you senile kid Weasels are the best!"

"Nuh uh"

"Ya huh"

There bickering was cut short by a slap to the both of there heads by there captain. "If you two would shut up I need to show Naruto-San his apartment." They both glared at each other before turning around and 'humphing'. Tenzo just sighed, ' _Why does kami hate me?'_ He thought as he Shunshined Naruto to his new apartment.

Line break

Naruto looked at his new apartment. It was the same size as his old one. The walls were all colored grey with a little white. His bed was again to the right but had grey covers with white pillows. Next to the bed was a small window. The kitchen was directly in front of you when you walk in with a table and extra chairs for guest. Next to his bed was a built in closet and the bathroom was next to the kitchen.

Opening the closet Naruto saw five copies of his ANBU uniform with two spare mask. Exausted from today's events Naruto just plopped onto his bed and went to sleep.

Line break

Naruto was awoken by the sun shining through his window. Glaring at the sun Naruto got up and dressed then put on his mask. Hearing a knock on his door Naruto went to answer it only for the person to let themselves in.

"Hello my Youthful new neighbor!"

...Oh right he had neighbors. He looked the strange man over. He was wearing a horrid green jumpsuit with bowl cut and caterpillar eyebrows. He was also wearing orange leg warmers. Deciding this would be a good time to make a new friend Naruto said,

"Hello! Naruto well try to be a good neighbor and friend!"

"Yosh! Come my Youthful friend so we may train and increase the brightness of or flames of Youth!" He said striking a nice guy pose.

"Ma ma, Guy don't scare our new neighbor." Some guy said. The man was wearing the normal jonin outfit and flak jacket. He had a mask covering his lower face and his head band covering his left eye.

"My name is name is Kakashi nice to meet you." He said with a weird eye smile.

"Yosh! And I am Konoha's Green Beast Maito Guy!"

He said as strikes another nice guy pose.

"Wow! Naruto's neighbors are weirdos!" Naruto said making Kakashi sweat drop.

"If we are done with indroductions, Naruto-san has to start training now." Naruto looked we're the voice came from seeing a tiger mask naruto knew it was his captain.

"Yosh!"said guy as he sped away.

"Eh"said Kakashi as left in a swirl of leaves.

"Aww tiger-senpai we were having fun." He said pouting beneath his mask. Tiger just sighed and grabbed Naruto's shoulder for a shunshin. They then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Line break

Reappearing in a wooded training area Naruto immediately recognized his other teammates.

"Hello Yugao-senpai, Okami-senpai!"He said, "Naruto is ready for training." As he pumped his fist up and down in the air.

"Ferret when we are not in a casual setting please refer to us by or mask." Said Yugao

"Naruto apologizes cat-senpai!" Naruto exclaimed. Tiger just sighed

"That goes for yourself as well Ferret."

"Aww but Naruto doesn't want to say Ferret instead of Naruto." Tiger took off his mask and put on what he dubbed his 'ghoul face' and said

"You will or you will not speak."

"Ahhh!"running behind Yugao, "Why you so mean tiger-senpai."tiger sighed and put his mask back on.

"Alright we have 4 weeks to train you into what we deem exceptibal in our squad." He said, "Cat will be training you in kenjutsu, Weasel in tai, and myself in ninjutsu."

"Yay! When do we start!" Naruto couldn't see but he could feel the sadistic grins of his teammates, " Uhh please don't kill Ferret. Ferret would like to touch all sharp things before he dies." And then began 4 weeks of torture for Naruto.

Line break

 **That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make the chapter longer but I couldn't think of anything else to shove in here. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter. Ja ne-**


End file.
